


Haze

by rosemafia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Mad Scientists, Multi, Nephilim, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemafia/pseuds/rosemafia
Summary: 라이트우드의 이름에서 도망쳐 은둔 생활에 가까운 삶을 살고 있는 바텐더. 그리고 전세계 어디든지 원하는 집을, 아니, 원하는 섬이라도 살 수 있으면서도 굳이 그 바텐더의 손바닥만한 낡은 아파트 옆집을 고른 하이워록.





	Haze

오랫동안 알렉산더의 옆집은 빈 집이었다. 물론 이 박정한 잿빛 도시에서 그게 무슨 대수이겠냐만은, 알렉산더가 세를 들어 살고 있는 오래된 12층 건물이 원래는 한 층에 두 집만 있는 구조였다는 점이 모든 걸 바꿔놓았다. 이 건물의 소유주는 으레 그렇듯 여러 건물을 갖고 있는 사람이었고, 한 건물에서 최대한으로 이익을 뽑아내고 싶어했다. 그러나 안타깝게도 알렉산더가 세들어 살고 있는 143번지는 여러 유서 깊은 건물들이 다닥다닥 밀집해 있는 터라 재개발 허가가 좀처럼 나지 않는 구역에 속했다. 결국 기존의 낡은 구닥다리 건물을 부숴버리고 높다랗고 세련된 새 건물을 짓지 못하게 된 소유주가 선택한 방법은 한 층에 두 집이던 것을 벽을 세워 (그리고 아주 교묘하게 소방법을 회피하여) 한 층에 네 집으로 만든 것이었다. 그 결과 두 집이 발코니 하나를 공유하게 되는 애매한 사태가 벌어졌지만, 대부분의 사람들은 뉴요커 답게 임시 철조망으로 선을 긋고 발코니를 나눠 쓰거나, 혹은 이참에 인생에 둘도 없는 절친이 되어 저녁마다 발코니에서 함께 술잔을 기울이는 친구사이가 되거나 했다. 요컨대, 발코니를 옆집과 나눠써야 한다는 점에서 불만을 표하는 세입자는 없었다.

하지만 알렉산더 기디언 라이트우드는 물론 ‘보통의 뉴요커’가 아니었다. 애초에 ‘라이트우드’의 이름을 가져놓고 이런 구닥다리 건물에 산다는 점에서부터 그는 뉴요커로 사는데에는 영 소질이 없다 할 수 있었다. 그는 대부분의 경우, 자신의 성을 ‘기디언’으로 얼버무렸다. 여동생 이자벨은 기디언은 누가 들어도 성으로 안 들리니 괜히 수상쩍게 굴지 말고 차라리 가명을 만들어라 (예를 들면 다다리오 라든가) 라고 몇날 며칠을 잔소리를 했지만 알렉산더는 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다. 그저 고집스럽게 ‘그럼 거짓말 하는게 되잖아’하고 웅얼거리기만 했다. 어찌되었든, 그는 라이트우드 집안이 소유한 부지를 밟거나, 건물에 들어가거나, 혹은 라이트우드가 소유하거나 후원하는 기업의 물품을 쓰지 않고서는 생활할 수 없는 뉴욕에서 (글로벌 시대이니 꼭 뉴욕일 필요도 없었지만) 굳이 그 이름이 주는 온갖 혜택과 후광을 마다하고 살아가는 중이었다.

별다른 이유가 있는 건 아니었다. 그냥 그는 그 이름에 줄줄이 붙어오는 온갖 골치아픈 세간의 이목과 관심이 싫었을 뿐이었다. 파파라치가 쫓아다니고, 정재계의 거물들이 어떻게든 연줄을 대어보려 갖은 노력을 다하는 그런 화려한 삶은 이자벨에게는 잘 맞았지만 알렉산더에게는 아니었을 뿐이었다. 부모님과는, 글쎄, 딱히 사이가 나쁜 것도 좋은 것도 아니었다. 사랑과 애정이 넘치는 부모 자식 관계는 아니었지만, 그렇다고 해서 게이인 아들을 핍박하는 냉랭한 부모도 아니었다. 그저 적당한 무관심과 방목으로 서로 데면데면한 사이. 딱 그정도였다.

그래서 딱히 집안이 숨막힌다거나 하는 건 아니었지만, 그렇다고 해서 아늑한 곳도 아니었기에 알렉산더는 고등학교를 마치자마자 집을 나왔고, 다시는 부모님 집으로 돌아가는 일이 없었다. 대학교 1학년 때에는 기숙사에서 살았고, 이후에는 어릴적부터 같은 네필림 교육 시설에서 공부했던 제이스와 함께 아파트를 얻어 살았다. 둘은 한동안 집안과는 상관없는 가난한 대학생 생활을 하며 삶을 만끽했다. 물론 제이스는 헤론데일 집안의 유일한 후계자로서 부모님의 열망대로 월 스트리트의 으리으리한 금융 기업에 취직했지만, 알렉산더는 아니었다. 대학에서 철학이나 역사학, 문학 같은 수업들만 띄엄띄엄 듣던 알렉산더는 결국 철학과 영문학 학위를 받고 졸업했고 이후에는 여러 단기 일자리를 전전하다가 이내 바텐더가 나름 적성에 맞는다는 사실을 깨닫고는 몇 년 전부터 ‘인스티튜드’라 불리는 바에서 일하고 있었다. 원래 바의 이름은 클레이브인가 뭔가 하는 거였지만, 바의 위치상 대부분의 손님들은 대학가 손님들이었기에 손님들이 부르는 대로 바의 이름은 언제부턴가 ‘인스티튜드’가 되고 말았다.

인스티튜드에서 그는 알렉으로 통했다. 성까지 묻는 사람은 별로 없었을 뿐더러, 있다 한들 ‘기디언’이라는 이름만 들을 수 있었다. 요컨대, 그가 ‘라이트우드’ 집안의 맏아들이라는 걸 아는 사람은 손에 꼽도록 적다는 얘기였다. 바에 드나드는 손님들은 말할 것도 없었고. 이자벨이 하루가 멀다하고 타블로이드지를 장식하는 셀럽인 덕분에 세간은 라이트우드 집안에 이자벨 말고도 자식이 있다는 걸 대부분 잊고 살았다. 일 년에 360일 정도는.

그게 알렉산더의 삶이었고, 그는 제 삶에서 불만족하는 부분이 없었다. 때때로 윗층이나 아래층에서 파티가 벌어지면 좀 짜증나긴 했지만, 제 옆집은 텅 비어서 조용하기 그지 없다는 점에서 만족감을 찾았다. 하지만 그 만족감은 몇 년 가지 못했다.

그 날은 첫 눈이 내리던 날이었다. 이럴거면 차라리 비가 내렸으면 싶을 정도로 질척이는 눈이 내리던 날, 알렉산더는 바의 마감조를 맡고 있었다. 마감이라 해봤자 평일이었기 때문에 별로 힘든 날도 아니었다. 그저 새벽 3시가 되자 남아있던 몇 안 되는 손님들을 쫓아내고, 술잔과 안주 접시들을 닦고, 바를 정리하고, 창고에서 술 재고를 체크하는 정도가 전부였다. 그 일을 전부 끝마쳤을 때에는 겨우 4시였고, 알렉산더는 혼자서 텅 빈 발코니에 앉아 일출을 감상하며 홀짝일 생각으로 가장 좋아하는 맥주를 한 병 가지고 (물론 계산했다) 집으로 돌아갔다.

하지만 발코니에서 그를 맞이하고 있는 것은 아늑한 긴 의자와 타겟에서 산 가짜 양털 담요가 아니었다. 아니, 그것들도 거기에 있기는 했다. 다만 어떤 남자가 거기에 웅크리고 누워 있다는게 문제였다. 알렉산더가 현관을 열고 들어오는 소리에도 꼼짝도 않는 것을 보면 1) 시체이거나 2) 술에 곯아 떨어진 취객 둘 중 하나였다. 물론 이곳이 11층이라는 점을 감안할 때 둘 다 있음직한 일은 못 되었다. 어찌되었든 알렉산더는 침대 밑 금고에서 권총을 꺼내든 채 조심스레 발코니로 다가갔다.

진눈깨비 같은 눈에 촉촉하게 젖어든 남자는 기껏해봐야 고등학생으로 밖에 보이지 않는 소년이었다. 말갛게 생긴 얼굴에, 어디 중고가게에서 산 것 같이 오래된 듯한 느낌이 폴폴 나는 얇은 티셔츠와 가디건, 그리고 청바지 차림새는 이 겨울에 도저히 어울리는 옷차림이 아니었다. 새카만 머리카락이 드리워진 눈가에는 빨간 생채기가 나 있고, 맨발로 길바닥을 걸어다닌건지 발바닥에도 새카만 자국들과 생채기가 가득했다. 알렉산더는 총을 거두고 저도 모르게 소년의 이마에 손을 짚었다. 이 정도면 저체온증인가 싶을 정도로 차가웠다. 그래도 새하얀 입김은 조금씩 벌어진 입술 사이로 흘러나오고 있어 시체는 아니었고 술냄새도 나지 않았다. 정말 살아있는게 맞나 싶어 뺨에 조심스레 손등을 가져다대는 찰나, 소년이 눈을 떴다.

황금빛 눈동자 한 쌍이 알렉산더를 몽롱하게 올려다보고 있었다. 알렉산더는 저도 모르게 움찔하고 뒤로 한 걸음 물러섰다. 이토록 아름다운 워록 마크를 본 적은 없었기 때문이었다. 뭔가에 홀린듯 한동안 숨을 쉬는 것도 잊은 채 그 눈빛을 마주한 뒤에야 알렉산더는 소년의 다른쪽 얼굴에 짙은 멍이 들어있다는 것을 알았다. 하지만 뭐라 말을 걸기도 전에 소년은 정신이 제대로 들었는지 씩 웃으며 눈을 한 번 깜빡여 제 두 눈을 짙은 갈색의 평범한 동양인 눈동자로 바꾸고는 다른 한 손을 건네 악수를 청했다.

“미안. 보통은 잘 가리고 있는데 말이야. 네가 내 옆집에 사는 아이구나? 난 매그너스라고 해. 매그너스 베인.”

* * *

매그너스 베인. 뉴욕에서, 아니 전 세계에서 그 이름을 모르고 사는 이가 또 있을까. 브루클린의 하이워록이자, 가장 강력한 워록을 손꼽을 때 늘 거론되는 이름이었다. 또, 포브스의 영향력 있는 인물 순위나, 재력가 순위에 늘 들어가는 인물이었고, 갖가지 잡지나 매체에서 ‘섹시한 남자’라든가 ‘섹시한 워록’ 순위를 매길 적에 늘 상위권에 있는 인물이기도 했다.

하지만 미디어에 비춰지는 그의 모습은 언제나 런웨이나 잡지 화보에서 빠져나온 것 같은 화려하고 완벽한 모습 뿐이었으므로 애초에 알렉산더가 그를 알아보지 못한 건 당연한 일이었다. 그리고 얼굴에 있던 상처. 매그너스는 그저 얼빠진 알렉산더에게 싱긋이 웃어보이면서 악수를 끝낸 뒤 제 집으로 돌아갔을 뿐 상처에 대해서는 변명도 하지 않았고 감추려 들지도 않았기에 도리어 알렉산더 쪽에서 아무런 말도 할 수가 없었다. 그리고 바로 다음날 아침 찍힌 파파라치 사진에는 알렉산더가 똑똑히 보았던 생채기들과 짙푸른 멍자국은 온데간데 없었다. 워록이니 얼마든지 마법으로 치유했겠지 하고 생각하고, 나머지는 사생활의 영역이니 침범하지 말자고 스스로를 다독였지만 애초에 왜 그런 상처를 입어야 했는지 궁금증이 마음 한 구석에 남는 것은 어쩔 수 없었다.

알렉산더는 소셜 미디어를 질색했지만 한 가지는 확실히 알고 있었다. 매그너스 베인 만큼 소셜 미디어에서 자주 거론되는 이가 또 없을 거라는 걸. 그는 그만큼 세상에 널리 자기 자신을 열어젖히고 사는 이 같으면서도, 정작 ‘그래서 매그너스 베인에 대해서 케케묵은 사실들까지 꺼내 늘어놓아보자!’ 한다면, 세간에 알려진 그의 ‘사적인 부분’들은 너무나 적었다. 패션 잡지에서 케이블 채널에 이르기까지, 갖가지 매체들은 그의 키와 몸무게, 옷 사이즈, 매니큐어에서부터 마스카라까지 그가 몇년 몇월 며칠에 바르고 칠한 화장품의 브랜드와 걸친 옷과 악세사리의 브랜드와 가격들, 그가 좋아하는 음식과 싫어하는 음식, 그의 말버릇이나 유명한 그 손동작들, 그리고 17,000여명에 이르는 그의 전애인 리스트 등등은 전시회를 열어도 될만큼 빼곡하게 파악하고 있었지만, 1) 아무도 그의 정확한 나이나 출생지를 알지 못했으며 2) ‘베인’이라는 성의 뿌리를 알아낼 수 없었고 3) 황금빛 눈 외에는 알려진 워록 마크도 없었고 (그게 유일한 워록 마크인지조차 확인되지 않았다) 4) 그의 양친 중 어느 쪽이 악마의 피를 가졌는지도 알려진 게 없었고 5) 그가 어디서, 언제, 누구에게 마법을 사사했는지도 몰랐다.

물론 하이워록으로서, 그리고 하이워록이 되기 이전에도 강력한 워록으로서 그가 일군 업적들에 대해서는 초등학교 교과서에서까지 가르치고 있을 만큼 널리 알려져 있었지만, 매그너스 베인이라는 한 개인에 대해서는 알려진 게 도무지 없었다. 그것에 대해서 알자면 그의 오래된 친구라든가 하는 이들을 캐어야 하겠지만, 여태껏 그 누구도, 심지어 그 악명 높은 뱀파이어 카밀 벨코트 마저 매그너스의 사적인 사항에 대해서는 늘 함구했다. 본인이야 말할 것도 없고.

알렉산더로서는 이해가 안 가는 바는 아니었다. 라이트우드 가문에 맏아들로 태어난 입장으로 말하건대 솔직히 그는 매그너스의 그 ‘비밀주의’가 현명하기 그지 없는 선택이라 생각했다. 그리고 정말 정말 솔직하게 털어놓자면, 청소년기에는 매그너스 베인의 그런 면모를 동경했고, 그래서 미디어에 노출되는 행사나 파티에는 언제나 얼굴을 비추지 않으려 갖은 노력을 다했었다. 물론 연애사 측면에서는 매그너스를 도무지 이해할 수 없었기에 그에 대한 동경은 그걸로 그쳤었다. 정말이지, 점잖게 말하자면 ’가는 사람 안 붙들고 오는 사람 안 막는’ 수준이었고, 있는 그대로를 묘사하자면 건전한 망나니 혹은 난봉꾼이라 할 수 있었다. 그나마 건전한을 앞에 붙인 이유는 그래도 그가 미성년자나 싱글이 아닌 사람을 건드린 적은 없을 뿐더러, 양다리를 걸친 적도 없기 때문이었다. 하지만 망나니…라고 할만한 이유는… 아무리 사이에 20년이나 30년의 텀이 있다 한들 A랑 사귀고 지지고 볶고 해놓고 A의 자식과 지지고 볶고 할 것 까진 없지 않냐는게 알렉산더의 지론이었다. 언젠가 한 방송사에서 매그너스 베인의 연애편력에 대한 다큐멘터리를 만든 적이 있었는데, 남의 사생활에 유독 무관심한 알렉산더마저 저 워록은 대체 무슨 생각을 하면서 사람을 사귀는 걸까 싶을 지경이었다. 어느 한 집안은, 4대에 걸쳐서 8촌 이내의 거의 모든 사람들이 모조리 매그너스와 잔 적이 있기도 했다. 하긴, 영생을 사는 입장에선 우리가 그저 개미1 개미2 정도로 보이는 걸지도 모르지.

알렉산더는 여러가지 이유에서 자신의 새 이웃이 매그너스 베인이라는 것을 누구에게도 말하지 않았다. 딱히 이런 걸 터놓을 ‘친구’가 그에게 많이 있지도 않았지만, 어쨌든 그는 다음과 같은 이유로 매그너스가 매일 밤 돌아와 잠드는 집이 자기 옆집이라는 것을 누구에게도 말하지 않았다. 1) 매그너스 베인은 포털을 타고 다니는데도 먼데인 파파라치가 들러붙는 유명인이다 2) 그런 유명인이 옆집에 산다는 게 알려지면 파파라치와 사생팬들이 이 건물 앞에 진을 칠 게 뻔하다 3) 그러다보면 누군가는 자신이 라이트우드라는 걸 알아볼 것이다 4) 나의 조용하고 만족스러운 삶이 망가진다

물론 알렉산더가 누구한테 말한다고 해봐야 이자벨이나 제이스가 전부일테고, 그들은 무분별하게 그런 정보를 바깥에 퍼트릴 인물들이 아니었다. 하지만 그렇다 해도 이런 문제가 생길게 뻔했다. 1) 이자벨은 매그너스 베인의 17,000명 리스트에 기꺼이 들고 싶어한다 2) 매그너스가 옆집에 산다는 걸 알게 되면 내 집에 매일같이 찾아오겠지 3) 그럼 어느 날 파파라치들에게 발각되어 내 조용하고 만족스러운 삶이 망가지거나 4) 그러기도 전에 이자벨이 내 아파트를 보고 이러쿵 저러쿵 잔소리를 하며 내 조용하고 만족스러운 삶이 망가지게 될 것이다.

하지만 좀 더 논리적으로 생각해보면 거기까지 갈 필요도 없었다. 1) 어떤 식이든 매그너스 베인이 내 옆집에 산다는 게 알려진다 2) 파파라치나 이자벨이 들이닥친다 3) 남들 눈을 피할 곳이 필요했던 매그너스 베인이 이사를 간다 4) 나의 혼자서 독차지하고 쓸 수 있는 조용하고 만족스러운 발코니가 다시 내 것이 된다.

…이렇게 보자면 그가 옆집에 사는 걸 알리는 게 맞았다. 하지만 알렉산더는 그렇게 하지 않았다. 사실상 첫 만남에 매그너스가 제 풀네임을 밝혔으니 딱히 그가 ‘남들의 눈을 피해’ 이런 손바닥 만한 오래된 아파트에 사는 건지 어떤지는 그저 알렉산더의 어림짐작일 뿐이었다. 하지만 그 ‘어쩌면’을 알렉산더는 망치기 싫었다. 그의 ‘어쩌면’ 하는 이 가정이 매그너스에게는 아주 소중하고 달콤한 휴식일지도 모르기 때문이었다. 이러니 저러니 해도 알렉산더는 결국 ‘라이트우드’ 집안 그늘 아래서 유년기와 청년기를 보내며 자랐고, 미디어가 얼마나 잔인하고 흉포해질 수 있는가를 잘 알았다. 그래서 그저 입을 다물고 있기로 했던 것이다.

그리고 조금 더 솔직해지자면, 사실 이 이웃과 발코니를 나눠쓰는게 딱히 기분 나쁜 일은 아니었다.

이 집에서는 매그너스는 언제나 맨 얼굴에 맨발, 그리고 파자마인가 싶을 정도로 편한 차림이었다. 때로는 그저 샤워 가운만 걸치고 있기도 했다. 그리고 늘 모두가 조용해진 새벽녘이 되면 발코니로 나와 담배인지 뭔지 모를 것을 피웠다. 알렉산더가 아는 것은 그저 그게 1) 담배는 아니며 2) 뭔가 달콤한 과일 향이 나고 3) 매그너스가 후 하고 긴 숨을 내뱉을 적마다 옅은 흰색 연기와 함께 갖가지 색으로 반짝이는 가루들이 허공에 펼쳐진다는 점이었다. 그럴때면 매그너스는 마치 반짝거리는 가루를 흘리고 다니는 요정같아 보이기도 했다. 마치… 팅커벨처럼.

“너도 한 대 피울래?”

눈이 소복하게 내리는 고요한 겨울 밤이었다. 알렉산더는 매그너스가 내미는 담배같이 생긴 물건을 떨떠름하게 받아 어설프게 입에 물었다. 매그너스는 뭐가 재밌다고 생각한건지 푸스스 웃으며 손을 아름답게 움직여 불을 붙여주었다. 담배와는 다르게 뭔가 시원하고 맑은 기운이 폐 안으로 스며들듯 들어왔다. 대학시절 잠시 담배를 피웠던 감각을 되살려 깊이 들이마셨다가 훅 하고 숨을 길게 내뱉자, 흰 연기와 반짝이는 것들이 별가루처럼 발코니 허공에 흩어졌다. 그 틈사이로 보이는 매그너스의 모습이 마치 동화책에 나오는 실리 요정같아 보인다는 생각에 빠져 잠시 멍해졌을 즈음, 매그너스의 노래를 부르는 것만 같은 목소리가 귓전에 울렸다.

“실리들이 피우는 물담배야. 실리는 이걸 여간해선 남들에게 주지 않지만, 걔들한테 의뢰를 받으면 늘 대가를 이걸로 받아내거든.”

순간 매그너스에게 의뢰를 넣으려면 최소한 정재계 거물급은 되어야 할만큼 그의 대가는 비싸다는 현실적인 감각이 돌아오면서 알렉산더는 대체 자신이 얼마나 비싼 걸 피우고 있는 건가 하는 당혹감에 연기에 사레가 들려 콜록거렸다. 매그너스는 알렉산더가 무슨 생각을 하다가 목이 메인 건지 잘 알겠다는 듯이 웃으면서 몇 걸음 다가와 그의 등을 톡톡 쳐주었다.

“글쎄, 이거 한 개비가 여기 반년치 월세 정도 될 거야. 하지만 너한테도 그건 그리 큰 돈은 아니잖아 알렉산더?”

알렉산더. 매그너스에게는 알렉 기디언이라고만 소개했었던 기억이 여태 선명했기에 이번에는 다른 의미로 온 몸이 굳고 머리가 차갑게 식었다. 알렉에서 알렉산더를 유추하는게 그리 어려운 일은 아니겠지만, 맥락으로 보건대, 그리고 매그너스의 황금빛 눈동자의 반짝임을 보건대, 그가 자신을 부른 ‘알렉산더’라는 풀 네임은 영락없이 ‘알렉산더 라이트우드’로 들렸다. 자기 이름인데도 생소할 정도였다. 그도 그럴 것이 이자벨이나 제이스도 그를 알렉이라고 부른지 오래된 일이었으므로.

“음? 너 설마 내가 옆집에 누가 사는 지도 모르고 들어온 줄 알았니? 너 정말 순진한 아이구나?”

그리고 그때에야, 그러니까 매그너스와 발코니를 공유한지 두 달 반째에야 알렉산더는 자신의 어림짐작이 사실이었고, 매그너스가 모두의 눈을 피해 조용히 밤을 보낼 공간이 얼마나 절실한 사람이었는가를 깨달았다. 라이트우드의 이름에서 도망쳐 은둔 생활에 가까운 삶을 살고 있는 바텐더. 그리고 전세계 어디든지 원하는 집을, 아니, 원하는 섬이라도 살 수 있으면서도 굳이 그 바텐더의 손바닥만한 낡은 아파트 옆집을 고른 하이워록. 매그너스가 깊은 숨을 내뱉자, 오색으로 아름답게 반짝이는 가루가 흰 연기와 함께 차가운 겨울 공기를 가로질렀다.

* * *

옆집에서 사람이 지내는 인기척이 들리는 날마다, 마치 꿈속을 사는 것처럼 묘한 이질감이 들었다. 그도 그럴 것이 매그너스가 하루가 멀다하고 타블로이드지의 가십란에서부터 뉴욕 타임즈의 경제, 정치란을 넘나들며 온갖 이슈를 끌고 다니는 것을 보고 듣고 있으니 그럴 수밖에 없었다. 늘 틀에서 찍어낸 듯한 생활을 하는 알렉산더의 삶에, 발코니를 공유하게 된 옆집의 매그너스 베인이라는 작은 비밀이 반짝이는 가루를 여기 저기 흘려놓은 것만 같았다. 알렉산더는 일주일에 5일씩 바텐더로 일하면서 매그너스와 (그러니까, 그의 맨 얼굴과) 비슷한 또래로 보이는 먼데인이나 다운월더 대학생들을 마주할 일이 많았고, 종종 술 재고를 체크하거나, 칵테일을 레시피에 맞게 제조하거나 하면서 멍하니 그 말간 낯을 떠올리곤 했다. 그리고 첫날, 매그너스가 마치 아기 새처럼 제 의자에 웅크리고 누워 잠들어있었던 그 날, 그의 얼굴에 또렷하게 남아있었던 상처도.

하지만 알렉산더가 그걸 입에 올리는 일은 결코 없었다. 그는 그저 바텐더 알렉으로 묵묵히 일하며 하루 하루를 살아냈고, 일주일에 두어번씩 나타나는 제 이웃과 나란히 발코니에 앉아 좋은 맥주를 기울일 뿐이었다. 매그너스는 알렉산더가 가져오는 인스티튜드의 맥주를 아주 좋아했고, 마치 그게 정당한 시장가격이라도 된다는 듯이 그 맥주 한 병과 자신의 실리 담배를 한 가치 노나 피우는 걸 자연스럽게 여겼다. 알렉산더는 그 부분이 영 마음에 걸리긴 했지만 별다른 거절은 하지 않았다.

그렇게 겨울이 가고, 봄이 지나 초여름에 접어들었다. 그리고 이즈음 알렉산더의 아이폰에는 남들의 눈을 피해 (어차피 그의 휴대폰에는 비밀번호가 걸려 있었고, 그의 휴대폰을 몰래 보려는 사람이 있는 것도 아니었지만) 폴더 뒷쪽에 숨겨놓은 온갖 소셜 어플들이 있었다. 인스타그램. 스냅챗. 페이스북. 트위터. 매그너스는 SNS를 하지 않았지만 그에 대한 정보들은 SNS에 넘쳐났다. 대부분의 사진의 출저가 파파라치 컷이라는 점에 양심의 가책을 느끼면서도 알렉산더는 그와 관련된 모든 계정들을 팔로우했고, 몇몇개는 몰래 스크린샷을 찍어 저장해두기도 했다. 그리고 매그너스 베인이라는 존재에 열광하는 이 숱한 사람들 중 그 누구도 알지 못하는 그의 사적인 모습을 알고 있다는 점에서 스스로 인정하고 싶지 않아하는 조용한 자부심을 느꼈다.

그 날도 둘은 조용히 발코니에 놓인 두 개의 긴 의자에 나란히 누워 밤하늘의 별을 보고 있었다. 저 아래에서 요란스럽게 파티를 하는 음악소리가 들려왔다. 아마 4층의 쌍둥이 형제가 또 요란한 파티를 연 모양이었다. 어딘가에서는 대마를 피우는 고약한 냄새가 피어올라왔다. 알렉산더가 영 마뜩찮다는 듯이 인상을 찌푸리자 매그너스는 푸스스 웃더니 손을 휘저었다. 그러자 그의 손길을 따라 파란 빛이 물결처럼 일렁이며 그들의 발코니를 둥글게 감쌌다. 그와 함께 대마 냄새도, 시끄럽게 울려퍼지던 음악도 모두 조용해졌다. 그저 상대방의 편안한 숨소리만이 귓가에 울렸다. 마치 시간이 그들만 남겨두고 멈춰버린 것처럼 느껴졌다.

“그냥 투명한 벽 같은 거야,”

“마법은 참 편리하네요.”

매그너스가 가볍게 어깨를 으쓱하며 별 것 아니라는 듯이 말하자, 알렉산더는 한층 깊은 생각에 잠기며 중얼거렸다. 만일 자신이 네필림이 아니라, 워록이었다면. 온갖 것들이 메리 포핀스처럼 손만 까딱하면 이뤄질 수 있었다면. 어쩌면 그가 놓쳐야 했던 삶의 많은 것들을 손안에 쥘 수 있었을지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다. 문득 매그너스는 워록이 아닌 다른 종족이 될 수 있다면 뭐가 되고 싶을까 싶어 물어보려 했지만, 질문은 목구멍에 걸려 나오지 못했다. 자신이 한 말이 어디가 잘못되었던 것인지, 아니면 매그너스는 그저 그 나름의 생각에 잠겨있는 것일 뿐인지 알 수는 없었지만 어쨌든 그가 매우 씁쓸하고 슬픔을 넘어서서 뭔가 체념한 것 같은 표정을 짓고 있었기 때문이었다.

“미안해요. 내가 뭔가 괜한 말을…”

“응? 아니야. 난 다른 생각 중이었어. 네 말이 맞아. 워록의 마법은 정말 편리하지.”

아주 편리해서, 워록이 아닌 이들이 손에 넣고 싶어 탐을 내는 존재지. 라는 생각의 뒷부분은 그저 마음 속에만 담아둔채 매그너스는 버릇처럼 미소를 지었다. 그러고는 다시 손을 휘저어 브랜디 두 잔을 불러냈다. 울적한 생각이 들 때면 늘 센 술이 구미가 당겼고, 마침 알렉산더가 가져온 맥주는 병이 바닥을 보이기 시작한 참이었다. 매그너스는 말없이 잔을 받아들어 한모금 목을 축이는 알렉산더를 보면서 다시금 웃었다.

적적함을 달랠 길은 얼마든지 있었다. 그가 손만 까딱하면 그의 침대로 얼마든지 기어들어오려는 이들이 차고 넘쳤으니까. 매그너스 베인이라는 이름 아래 그들이 몰려드는 게 싫다면, 글래머로 모습을 바꾸고 누구든 만날 수도 있었다. 그리고 한때는 그러기도 했었다. 하지만 결국엔 그저 지칠 뿐이었다. 모든 경계심과 거짓 꾸밈을 내려놓고 솔직한 모습으로 편안하게 마주할 수 있는 상대가 있다면 좋겠다는 생각. 처음에는 그저 그 정도였다. 그래서 적당한 상대를 물색했고, 알렉산더 기디언 라이트우드라는 적합한 상대가 마침 뉴욕에 있었을 뿐이었다. 외로움을 달래기에는 충분했다. 평온을 얻기에도 충분했다. 하지만 매그너스 베인이라는 제 근본은 언제나 그렇듯 욕심쟁이라서, 또 이것으로는 뭔가 부족한 기분이 들었다.

알렉산더는 그의 예상대로 외부에 자신에 대해 발설하지 않았고, 그걸 빌미로 그를 협박하지도 않았다. 그리고 그에게서 아무것도 요구하지 않았다. 심지어 뉴욕에서 제일 맛 좋은 맥주에 대한 답례로 실리 담배를 건넬 적에도 매번 ‘이건 아무래도 매그너스에게 수지가 안 맞는 거래인 것 같다’는 불편한 낌새가 온 얼굴에 쓰여있을 정도였다. 매그너스는 알렉산더의 그런 점이 좋았다. 다른 사람을 이용하지도 않고, 이용할 생각도 하지 않으며, 오히려 그런 족속들을 싫어하고, 두 얼굴을 하지 않는다는 점이. 내면과 외면이 동일하고, 속에 있는 생각을 빙빙 꼬아 드러내지 않고, 있는 그대로 솔직담백할 수 있는 인격을 가졌다는 점이. 정치질을 싫어하고, 그런 것들로부터 되도록이면 멀직이 떨어져 있으려 하는 사람이라는 점이. 요컨대, 그의 순수함이 좋았다.

그리고 그런 그의 곁에 있을 수록, 자신이 얼마나 비밀을 겹겹이 갑옷처럼 둘러입고, 생존을 위해서라고는 하나 세 치 혀로 재간을 부리고 다니는 사람인지가 절절하게 와닿았다. 존재 자체가 그저 하나의 허상에 지나지 않았다. 브루클린의 하이워록 매그너스 베인. 얼마나 요란한 빈 껍데기 같은 이름인지. 얼마나 세상을 기만하는 가짜 파티광이자, 사교계의 난잡함을 대신하는 대명사인지. 그리고 그런 자조적인 생각에 잠겨있는 순간조차도, 입은 버릇처럼 미소를 짓고 눈은 상대방을 바라보며, 귀는 마치 그들의 이야기에 빠져든 사람마냥 귀를 기울였다. 조금 다른 게 있다면, 알렉산더의 이야기를 듣는 것은 (대부분은 그가 일하는 바 인스티튜드에 대한 얘기였다) 진심으로 흥미가 동하는 얘기라는 거였지만.

이제 겨우 서른 해 남짓을 살았을 뿐인 어린 네필림 아이의 낮은 목소리에 고개를 끄덕이며 매그너스는 습관적으로 웃었다. 적어도 여기에 있는 동안은 발렌타인과 그의 차가운 실험실은 생각하고 싶지 않았다.


End file.
